


With Chains Upon My Feet

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [14]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Collars, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Free Use, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Harley and Ivy have broken out of Arkham, only to find Gotham City rotting as free use laws drive the city mad. They're made an example of in the street, but will Batwoman save them from the gang of men, or does she have other ideas? Anonymous commission.
Series: Feel Free To... [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	With Chains Upon My Feet

"What happened to this city while we were in there?" Harley asked, looking in utter confusion around the streets. Women were getting fucked all around her, her and she found herself perplexed and worried by what was going no. Someone set off some kinda sex gas or somethin'?"

Ivy sighed, pulling he girlfriend in closer as she started to speed up the pace o their walk. "You don't pay much attention to what the new arrivals do, do you? This is free use. It's legal for women to be pulled off the street for sex now, and there's nothing we can do about it. Keep low, let's move fast." She ushered Harley on quicker, the two wearing baggy pants and hoodies to hide their identities, mor from the cops than from the men having sex all around them. The women had broken out of Arkham on a spur of the moment realization they had an opportunity to, and she hadn't thought about the dangers of the outside world they were running into.

"What kinda law is that?" Harley asked. "Waddabout consent, we just forget all about a woman's right to say no?" Harley was confused as could be, but she pulled her hood up harder, willing to listen to the advice and warning as she stumbled forward. Ivy didn’t answer the question with anything more than a grab at Harley's arm, which told her all she needed to know, awful as it was. They just shuffled onward in hope of avoiding detection, even as women were yanked of the sidewalk or thrown on to of cars to be fucked. As frantic cries of confusion and hopelessness rang out.

Some women were resigned to it, weakly and limply stumbling through the day and no bothering to fight off the inevitability of men grabbing them to fuck. Others were loud, shaky, begging to ben let go even as the men tore their clothes of and fucked them. It was too much to take in, and with each step, the women became more frayed and tense, wanting to escape and shuffle on to their safe house. If they could get away from this, they could begin planning and plotting. But with each step, that became just a little bit harder; so much was going on and the sounds of despair and confusion from the people suffering under all this attention shook them, left them guilty and foggy and unsure how to follow up these emotions.

"Red," Harley finally said, voice bubbling with fury. "Red, we're criminals, aren't we?"

Through gritted teeth, Ivy said, "We are, Harley."

"Well how do you feel about breakin' some laws and savin' these gals?" Ivy didn't need to say a damn thing. Both of them were already mobilized, rushing out and grabbing a man ho was tugging off the to of a woman telling him to stop. Harley seized by the arm and the throat in a way that gave her the mot leverage to pull him off and throw him to the ground. "Get your filthy paws off of her! What'd she do to you?"

Ivy clocked another man who was grabbing a woman on the sidewalk, and as he hunched over, she kicked him hard enough to send him fumbling back into the brick wall behind him. "Men are disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourselves for this." She looked to the woman and told her, "Go, I'll deal with him." But the woman didn't seem to thankful; she seemed worried, nervous, turning tail quickly and fleeing, but not necessarily out of worry for what could have happened to her. But what was about to happen.

"Get ready Gotham City!" Harley yelled, throwing her hood down and starting to rush over to another incident a woman lying on the sidewalk and getting fucked raw. "We're gonna start protectin' our own and all you nasty perverted men who can't keep it in your pants are about to learn a hard lesson."

This was not subtlety. This was not stealth. Harley and Ivy were on the war path now, not the smartest thing to do when on the run and trying to had to their safehouse, but their anger carried them effectively, urged them do the right thing against a law that they couldn’t believe was really happening. Their aggression had a problem though; they were highly outnumbered in the street and drawing attention to themselves. Too much attention. Women were pulled out of and left to be as the two escaped supervillains, whose faces were now very open and very recognizable, became chief objects of interest.

Before Harley and Ivy realized the full extent of what they had done, they were getting rushed by over a dozen men from al sides, and they weren't about to go down without a fight, but there was only so much they could do, wrestled swiftly to the ground and dragged into place by too many hands and too many forceful tugs to be able to deal with. They were pulled down low, dozens of hands upon them, grabbing and tugging and forcing them down. Their clothes were torn off amid screams and kicks and thrashing about, but Ivy and Harley weren't ready to fight of the sheer number of men upon them, especially not while unarmed and helpless. They were getting pulled in deeper, subjected to brutal slaps and gropes while undressed.

"Fine, we'll just ruin you two whores instead," one of the men said, his voice ringing with crystal clarity over the sounds of struggle and panic, and it was seconds later when first cocks slammed into them.

Harley's shrill voice and heavy accent were always bound to make her mouth a target, as blonde got turned not her hands and kens, slammed into at both ends by men who spitroasted her. A cock in either end was a lot more than she’d been ready for when she broke out of the crazy house, now stuffed full of dick at either end, muffled by dick and left with hands holding her down, and in place, upon her hips and on the back of her head, locking her in while the men used her. "Shut up, you shrill, annoying cunt," the man in her mouth said, hammering swiftly back and forth, not caring abut the way he was pushing her to hard, his cock hitting the back f he throat and forcing in deeper as he facefucked her into silence.

The sloppy, panicked choking noises Harley let out were only the beginning of the shame to com, as she felt the grip of hands in her air, forcing her head in place while she received the hard slams down her throat, the pressure of something stretching her out wile she took this abuse, each slam forward demanding and confident and driven by a harshness meant to unravel her completely. Harley was in a state of panic, and the hard slams into her pussy were only a horrible complement to the awfulness of what was happening up front, amid her hotter and stronger struggles, amid the sensation of being turned inside out by cock. She'd only trying to help, trying to genuinely do the right thing and stop hat se saw as a horrible injustice. Now, she was getting used and mocked for her attempts to do something to save people.

Ivy wasn't too any better off as she lay on her back, a hand clasped over her mouth by the man straddling he chest and fucking her tits. "How's this feel, you manipulative, man-hating bitch?" he scowled. "Everyone knows the truth about you and Harley, but now you're just rapemeat for men everywhere. This is justice, and I can get used to fucking these just-tits." He was remarkably proud of himself for that line, smirk widening as he hung over her and kept her silent, suppressing her struggles and her panic as everything hit harder, weirder. Stronger. 

Another man had her legs up over his shoulders, holding them down against his body and fighting her wriggling using the motion and the momentum as a weapon against her as he slammed into her snug ass, filling her rougher and faster, mercilessly seeking absolute dominance and indulgence from her without a care for what sense should have prevailed. Her was on the war path now, shamelessly seeking what he knew to be his and letting her feel the burning shame driving home the steep consequences of crossing the men of Gotham.

Over the months since free use became the norm, men had become very good at restraining women, at holding them down and fighting against any struggles to fuck them. So good that even as capable as Harley was, with the numbers they had and the willingness to push her buttons, she was powerless, truly hopeless and frustrated under the demoralizing swell of confusion and woe that held her. She and Ivy received merciless thrusts into their holes without a shred of care, using them, callous and harsh and loving the opportunity to lay into the women with al the savagery and frustration they could muster. This was their time, their opportunity to beat on rougher and greedier and use them to their hearts' content.

Cum pumped into their holes, filled them with harsh waves of cm as their fitful struggles proved hopeless. Ivy screamed against the hand, anger thrashing trough her while Harley dug her nails into the hips of the man holding his cock down her throat in stubborn, frantic attempts to fight him of, but it was all for naught; there wasn't going to be any sense among a crowd like this. They wanted more, and the cocks pulled back from their used holes, only to be replaced with more.

Harley was dragged up to her feet, whining in foggy delirium as a pair of men lifted her up, whining out in panic and feeling the weight of utter helplessness crushing down upon her. Her ass and her pussy took cocks all at once, the savagery of these thrusts hitting her far too quickly, overbearing swells of weird lust and dizzy heat that taught her a harsh, awful lesson. With her mouth free, she let out helpless gasps of agony, body thrashing under the suddenness and the worry of getting hit so hard by cock and filled up. "You guys gotta lay off of me," se whined, feeling the helplessness crash down upon her, worrying about how she could pull herself out of this wile the savage thrusts pulled her in deeper. She tried to flail about with her legs, but the position he was in made sure she wasn't able to o anything the weak impact of her thighs pressing against hip bones offering up pathetic resistance to the pressures hitting her.

"You gotta shut up. You're just a clown-themed fleshlight now." The words were bitter, growled, harsher than necessary but al the more awful for how much he was 'right'. His hips did all the savage fucking they could muster, and Harley was learning harder by the second what this rapidly devolving situation entailed. She was stuck between strong bodies, men holding her in place and fucking her holes rougher quicker, venomous intent and frantic motions making them dizzy and helpless, a wild mess of utter panic and hopelessness really beginning to grab hold and not stop. She cried out for hep. Nobody was listening.

All the women had fled the street as the gangrape of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn occupied the attention of the men. But rape didn't mean anything in Gotham City anymore, a word that meant nothing now, that reflected a crime that didn't exist. Ivy knew that, and it infuriated her as she was fucked airtight, triple penetrated by men calling out in loud and aggressive motions while using her. They slammed down into her again and gain, her throat spasming around the cock cramming its way in so deep while her pussy and ass got punished hard by wild and erratic motions. The men didn't try to pace themselves around this at all, relishing in the chance to get rougher and harsher with her. The anarchy of a wild gangbang was where they thrived best.

Slaps across her ass and hard tugs back of her hair kept Ivy low, pain and anger swelling as she struggled with the weird delirium and the panic of getting pushed past her limits. he wanted peace and escape, but al she found was brutality, as the men kept using her, fucking faster, rougher, refusing to slow their pace and refusing to leave her be. She was treated to pain and harshness and a dizzy, throbbing misery that didn't want to stop, bearing down faster and rougher upon her as she learned the hard way what she was up against and how she was wholly unprepared to face it, but she knew she had to try, knew she had to fight against this.

It wasn't working out well for her. Each twisting, churning moment of delirium was ripping just a bit more from her thoughts, pulling her just that little bit deeper into dismay. Ivy and Harley were both in over their heads here, overwhelmed by cock and fucked harder by men with the worst of intentions the darkest and harshest of ideas. They knew how to break these women down, and their wicked, shameless pace strove to accomplish that, to overwhelm an degrade these women, sneering and insulting them, sapping at their bodies, subjecting them to darker, harsher indulgences until their thoughts could take no more and both of them were crashing into guilty, hot orgasms.

Amid all the cum flooding into their holes and the reckless, hopeless shame of being mistreated, the women struggled, two villains now filled by civilians who had all the dark and harsh wickedness of criminals. The most savage part of these men had come out already, and now the wickedness was there for them to behold, as they received slaps across their faces, dragged around, hands seizing their throats. They were choked, fucked, slapped, and the commotion right in the streets was something that couldn't be helped. Try as the two women did to resist this brutality, they were helpless, stuck getting used in a myriad of ways, all to the same infuriating end goal.

The men had particular interest in Harley's tits and Ivy's ass, soon enough running a train no hem side by side as they called the women cum dumpsters and whores. Their brutality was escalating rougher by the second, pounding into them without any real clarity or sense of hope. There was just brutality, just merciless thrusts into Ivy's ass and between Harley's breasts, building up ample amounts of cum onto the locations they were al over, other men cockslapping the women, jizzing onto their faces and making bigger messes of them for their own amusement.

Across Gotham's streets, sex was an exciting sight, but a massive gangbang featuring two locally infamous women was always bound to get attention. Any time a man tucked his dick away and walked of, another took his place eagerly slamming onward, whipping out his cock and joining the fray. Some people recorded it with photos and humiliating captions.

Their faces were shoved together, dripping with cum as men sneered, "Kiss your girlfriend!" And shoved their faces in. Nervously, the women made out as best they could, kissing as cum dripped from their faces, as a general sense of hopelessness crept over their bodies and demanded more than they were ready to give. Too much was happening for them to know peace, senseless frustrations tearing through them, inducing panics and frustrations that didn't let up, demoralizing pulses of heat and hatred. Men came up behind them, ramming into their pussies and shivering their bodies together, cheering on harder for the depravity as the chaos continued, and there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.

They just kept kissing. Licks across each other's faces came reluctantly, but amid abusive strikes against their asses and threats to do worse to them if they didn't 'put on a show'. It was unrestrained lunacy, and neither woman had ay idea how to hold onto themselves through the misery, but it kept going, kept rising and writing amid bitter swells of pressure, the men keeping up their pace and thoroughly trashing them. The slaps didn't stop, the abuse and the roughness didn't let up. It was all getting worse and harsher, each passing, twisting second of debauchery bringing with it the certainty of men who knew they could do whatever they damn well pleased to these women.

After cumming inside their pussies, the men pulled the girls apart sharply, Ivy getting bent forward as the man who fled her decided to go another round. Her face was shoved between Harley's legs, mouth flush against her dripping pussy. "How does your girlfriend's cunt taste full of cum?" he sneered, thrusting on rapidly, wildly, losing himself to the greedy excitement of pushing Ivy's limits, seeking only to make her feel the shame, humiliation abounded as she began to eat her girlfriend out. Reluctance and panic plunged Ivy deep into the shame from which she was sure there would be no easy return, body trembling under so much worry and confusion that she couldn't process at all.

"I'm sorry, Red," Harley whimpered, as her ass got stuffed full of dick and she was sued harder through this all, wincing and shaking her head. "SO sorry. We don't deserve this..."

As the depravity continued on, the two had a harder and harder time looking at one another. It was tough to met each others' eyes as they burned with this horrid shame, as the confusion and the pressure wound up inside them. They didn't know what to do with this, frustrations pulling them further apart emotionally. They were in this together, but the despair was taking merciless hold of them, pulling them away from each other enforcing miserable distance and shame that ensured they weren't able to grasp the situation.

Then, the eruption of smoke. It came from out of nowhere, a sudden hiss and shrouding darkness ensuing. There was noise and grunts, men getting thrown away and kicked to the ground, shouts coming from out of nowhere and a howl of, "Batwoman!" ringing out. Harley and Ivy were too fuck-drunk to make sense of things, and wouldn't have been able to keep track of it all even if they could see clearly, and they were too busy choking on the smoke, not because it was hazardous, but because they had already been put through so much and had so much trouble breathing. Gloved hands seized them.

"Keep quiet," Batwoman said. She dragged them out of the smoke and into a side alley while the men scrambled and groaned. She dragged them away and didn't stop moving until she had them far away, up on a roof top away from the commotion.

Harley and Ivy were left drenched in cum and lying on top of a roof, staring dizzily around them but trying to avoid each other. There was so much heavily charged awfulness lingering through them. Disgust, soreness, a frustration that left their bodies worn down and hopeless. What were they supposed to do in the face of such sensation?

"You two aren't supposed to be out of Arkham." Batwoman was harsh and firm with her gaze as she looked upon the two cum-drenched villains. "And why you'd want to step out into Gotham with the shithole it's become is beyond me. All the other female heroines have already bailed on the city."

"Bats ain't protectin' 'em?" Harley asked.

Batwoman scoffed. "Turns out keeping flexible teenage girls around all these years was a time bomb for him. None of the heroes are any nicer right now. I think we've got to get you two off the street and somewhere safe."

"We're not going back to Arkham." Ivy said.

"You don't get to make choices right now, but that's not where I had in mind either. Word is that Arkham's about to fall under the law in a few weeks anyway, I wouldn’t ship you back there. I'm taking you both in under supervised custody myself." She stood over the women, drawing something from her utility belt, and in a flash, both women had collars slapped around their necks. "I'm placing both of you under arrest."

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Harley gasped, as the collar held tight around her neck. "You can't just--" She looked fiercely over to Batwoman, ready to stand up for herself, but she was thrown by a swelling bulge being shoved into her face. "Oh no."

Batwoman pulled her cock out and slapped Harley with it.

Harley's hair was seized and she was dragged out in front of Ivy, forced to kneel right in front of her on her hands and knees as Batwoman forced her cock into her from behind. It was already loosened up from the mob, making for a nice, smooth push forward and a savage claiming of Harley with bitter and vicious purpose. "My time now," she growled. "I'm keeping the two of you as fuckpets, and nobody is going to know, but I'll keep you save and together and you'll be having sex with another woman, at least." Her hand smacked across Harley's ass to drive the point of her wicked mockery home as she worked harder at a pleasure threatening to completely undo the last dregs of relationship left.

Wheezing and babbling in confused and compromised hopelessness, Harley wasn't ready for what hit he. or the insane and feverish sensation of a fat girlcock ramming into her from behind, and her guilty look of shame was clear before Ivy as she took the savage thrusts. "Red," she whined, but it sounded half-hearted. Nervous. Everything washing over her came on with the force and imposing fire she didn’t want, and the idea of this finally feeling god hit her. She didn't want to think about it at all, working hard as she could to avoid the unfortunate truths begging to come out about how this felt. Harley felt the pressure harsh upon her. That stinging, wicked, senseless feeling of woe and worry that refused to erase up on her as every slam forward filled her with cock and proved a point.

Poison Ivy was finally looking once more upon her girlfriend, and hating everything she saw. The shameless look of lust in her eye as she took Batwoman's cock was something she knew she couldn't forgive, trembling in fury and disappointment as she watched. "You're enjoying this," she groaned, voice trembling as she watched this happen. "You've been getting off all day. I've heard it." Her thighs pressed together. The truth was, Ivy had been, too. Awful orgasms leaving her struggling and hungry and baffled as she wished for clarity. She was disgusted with herself and with Harley, and no watched as pleasure began to more aggressively envelop her lover.

Before Harley could get out an apology, a hand crashed again across her ass. Batwoman was not having any of this, growling, "Tell her how good my cock is! Tell her it's the best sex you've ever had. I'm better than her!" The toll that Gotham's new plight had taken upon Batwoman was a heavy one, and it had made Batwoman all but sap. She was furious, desperate, and wanted her own fucktoys to keep on and play with. Bruce already had Selena chained p, after all; she'd take Harley and Ivy both.

"Sorry Red, her cock's so fuckin' good! I've never wanted to get fucked so bad in my life, and maybe its just because of everythin' that's already happened but I need it! You never fucked me this good, not with anythin'!" The words just spilled from her lips. Harley couldn’t control them, in a downward spiral of delirious heat and confusion so powerful and so compromising that she wasn't sure she'd be able to pull back from the tailspin. Harder, rougher thrusts kept up, giving he a worsening sense of absolute surrender, of submission that kept beating down harder, harsher. She was helpless here. Batwoman laid down some dick too good for reason to prevail.

At a baffled loss for words and fuming, Ivy didn't know how to express the heartbreak and the fury both rising inside her. But words didn't need to form for her to be absolutely certain she was done with Harley. Her love was fracturing, and with each passing word it became truer, worse, a harsher and deepening frustration she wished she could express. But as she knelt there drenched in the semen of dozens of men, watching her equally violated girlfriend succumb to a cock she couldn’t fight against, Ivy was torn between revulsion and arousal. Everything she hated Harley for in this moment, she knew she'd be just as vulnerable to. She wasn't strong either. It was a losing game for both of them.

Louder, greedier, more helpless with each pass, Harley was given a thorough lesson and pushed hard over the edge. As she came, she cried out, "It's okay, we're still gonna be together!" as some way to mitigate how their relationship had fallen completely apart under the ferocious reality of this shame. There was so much wrong with every second of this treatment and the dizzy heat that came with it, her orgasm exploding through her. It changed her tune from apology and reassurance very quickly to, "Cum in me, nut in my pussy and own me like a bitch in heat!" Her head rolled back, and as Batwoman buried herself in deep with a hard grunt and did just that, Harley could not have been happier.

Ivy got to watch her girlfriend's eyes roll into the back of her head, got to feel the delirious, molten shame of having her girlfriend stolen from her by Batwoman, and yet even more terrifying was how, as Batwoman pulled out, she pointed her throbbing, dripping cock toward Ivy instead, ready to steal her from Harley in turn. "Are you going to be a good bitch and bend over? Or will I need to make you?'

Ivy shook, wincing as she pulled away and leaned down, presenting her ruined, sore ass to Batwoman, full of foggy submission and surrender. Batwoman was upon her almost instantly, stepping over Harley and slamming into her from behind, and after everything she'd been through, Ivy couldn't take any more "Just fuck me until I forget today isn't normal," she pleaded, and the hard slams forward certainly began to work toward that. With heavy heart and dizzy surrender, she accepted the frustrations and the aggression of wild thrusts driven by wicked and vengeful purpose, this deranged heroine finally having her day in the absolute worst of ways.

"I'll make sure all you have left in that head of yours is devotion to my cock. Speaking of which... Harley, come ick my ass hole while I knock your girlfriend up." Batwoman leaned forward, gripping Ivy tighter and offering her behind up to the dizzy woman, who so full of devotion and already more broken than her lover, was happy to oblige. Harley shoved her face into Batwoman's ass, starting to run her tongue in frantic motions and sloppy circles against her needy hole. Every desperate and feverish push was another chance to show of her desire, her lust, and the moment was simply too good to resist as she dove in hard.

In the ruins of one relationship, two devoted sex slaves finding their caring new mistress arose. Gotham was a city lost to its perversions, but it was better to be the slave of a woman who would treat them well--in Ivy's mind, to be the slave of a woman at all--than to remain on the streets and become a fucktoy for every man in the city instead. She held onto that as Batwoman broke her mind and she took her turn too at worshiping her new owner's ass while Harley got fucked. This was the best ending for them, and it was born in mascara tears and misery.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
